Encounters
by windbeneaththewings
Summary: AU Modern world. Shikamaru is a defender of the Tokyo Football Club and is more than pleased to have an encounter session with Ino Yamanaka, liking the idea of sex without attachment; not understanding, that sex without attachment simply do not exist. (Short story for all ShikaIno lovers for Christmas).
1. Chapter 1

As they both share a lustful gaze,Shikamaru crashes his lips on hers, demanding the entrance that she quickly gave. Their tongues battled for dominance but of course he won and pushing her on bed, he quickly took off his shirt.

''Don't moan too loud'', - Shikamaru said, smirking and leaning in, kissing her fiercely and not giving a chance to reply.

She kissed him back, shivering as his cold hands touched her thighs, squeezing them. ''Don't'', - she said strongly, when he wanted to simply rip off the dress she was wearing. ''It's Valentino, baby'', - Ino said with a chuckle, turning around and letting him unzip it.

Nara smirked, leaning in and kissing now bare skin of her back, before turning her around again to face him. She lifted her hips, so he could take away dress completely.

''Red?'', - he asked, licking his lips.

His hands were stroking her hips as he admired her body, letting his eyes room all over it, anting to remember every single curve.

''You can stare later'', - she breathed out, taking bra off and throwing it on the ground.

He didn't reply. Instead he cupped her breast in one hand and looked at her. He watched as Ino closed her eyes and bite her bottom lip, not letting moan out. Her back arched towards him and Shikamaru smiled with a genuine smile, leaning in. His lips closed on her nipple, while other hand rubbed another breast. Doing circles with his tongue on the nipple, he watched as she whimpered, hissing in pleasure.

''Slow or fast?'', - he asks, blowing on the hardened nipple and making her shiver.

Ino opened her eyes, looking at him through eyelashes and starting to feel tingling sensation in the tips of her fingers.

''You know the answer, Agger'', - she lets out and he chuckles.

He knows the answer too well. In the next second he rips off her panties, which causes her to protest loudly, but his mouth shut it all, as he places himself comfortably between her legs. Her hands grips his shoulders, pulling her on him and legs wrap around his torso as he takes away the single item that is not suitable now.

''I like it rough'', - Ino whispered in his ear and that made all hair on his back to stand up and his erection painfully ache.

Their gazes lock and there is more than just lust in this, that strange connection between them places smirks on their lips. In a one quick movement he pushed himself into her and couldn't help but moan along with her. They froze, both letting another to get used to the feeling.

''Oh god'', - Ino let out, falling her head back.

''Shit'', - he mumbled, thrusting into her again.

They glued their bodies together, holding each other so close that there were no space between them, wanting to be even closer than this. Shikamaru sucked her neck, while thrusting again and again, groaning in her air. Ino was scratching his back with her nails, trying not to moan too loud, but gripping his neck tight, touching their foreheads. She felt familiar feeling in the bottom of the stomach, pleasure building up with rapid speed.

''Shikamaru'', - she called, opening her eyes and looking in dark ones that were burning with the same fire as hers.

Hearing her calling his name always affected him strongly. All his muscles tensed up as he gripped her sides, biting her shoulder roughly and hissing, when her nails dig too deep in his neck, causing wicked pleasure mixed with pain. Feeling herself tightening around him, he looked up, muttering: ''Open your eyes'' to her. Ino obeyed, letting scream escape her lips as he hit g-spot and looked at him, not really focusing her gaze on his face.

''Look at me, Ino, look at me'', - he ordered, feeling himself ready to reach the top.

Swallowing, she fell on him, opening her eyes and hardly focusing her gaze on him, on his eyes that were like mirrors to her soul.

''Cum'', - he whispered and lifted her up, thrusting with a different angle and watching her body shivering as waves of pleasure stroke her body, making her moan loudly.

He let himself free, laying on her, but controlling his weight with his arms. Their shattered breathing was the only sound for some minutes, until she opened her eyes and turned to him.

''Nara'', - she started, but he turned to her and corrected: ''Shikamaru''. Ino made a small smile, nodding. ''I'm.. sorry for this'', - she said, pointing on his shoulders.

Shikamaru touched right one and then looked at his fingers that were in little droplets of blood.

''You're not sorry'', - he stated, raising his head to look up at her.

Ino shifted on bed, getting comfortable under his body. And being comfortable for her meant to glue her body to his.

''Yes, you're right. I'm not sorry'', - she whispered and closed her eyes, caressing his back in soft movements like saying sorry for all those red marks that she left.

He smiled, laying next to her and pulled her body to his.

''Only one time?'', - he asked quietly and she chuckled, not looking up.

''For this time, it's enough'', - she replied and he nodded, agreeing.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru shifted, lazily opening his eyes and looking around. Purple walls, white crystal ceiling, slight smell of lilies.. he slowly turned his head to the side and blinked, looking at sleeping Ino. Her face was turned to him, eyes closed, mouth opened a bit, body covered in the blanket, legs intertwined with his. Nara couldn't help but smile, looking at her. He never really said that to her in person, but he really did find her beautiful. She looked so peaceful, that kind of condition in which he never sees her, when she's awake. Turning head to the other side, his gaze stopped on the clocks. Focusing on the numbers there, soon enough he cursed under his breath, closing his eyes. Training. He is late for his training. Again.

''Shit'', - he muttered, taking his legs out of hers and standing up, looking for his underwear. Doing all things rather loudly, he quickly get dressed and didn't hesitate to use her bathroom. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he couldn't help but smirk as images of last night flashed in his mind. Well, it was really good. Taking her toothbrush and using her toothpaste, he quickly brushed his teeth and spit water on his face, completely waking up. He walked out of the bathroom, looking at the bed. Ino was still asleep, her blonde hair was all over the white pillow, making beautiful contrast. Chuckling, he took his jacket and went out from her room. Passing through the kitchen, he made a quick sandwich and borrowed the bottle of water from her fridge, getting out of the house and going to his car. Feeling strangely happy, he hummed along some song on the radio, driving to the trainings. The coach will be rather angry, but he can deal with this. After fifteen minutes he was stepping on the pitch, wearing his form and nodding to the coach.

''Nara, you forgot the time of the training?'', - he roared and Shikamaru shook his head, making apologizing smile.

''Yeah, he got tired of fucking yet another girl'', - Kiba mumbled quietly so only he could hear, passing by.

Shikamaru smirked, not replying and went to the whole team, who was in the middle of the training. Greeting his teammates, he stretched out, smiling at coming closer Inuzuka.

''How it's going, Nara?'', - he asked, smiling and standing next to him.

''As always'', - Shikamaru replied, not really understanding what is going on.

He's good friend of Kiba, but usually last one comes up only when he either needs something or to announce something. In both cases, it is not good.

''Hyuuga invites us all to the charity ball, you know, he's always into things like that. We all should go to support him'', - Inuzuka said and Shikamaru shrugged with his shoulders. Things like that never really interested him, but he used to go as it's his duty.

''Also, we all need to have a date for this evening, so..'', - Inuzuka paused not really knowing how to form in words what he wanted to say, when they both heard loud voice saying: ''Oh, c'mon, for Nara finding a date is not a problem''.

Nara smiled, coming to Naruto and hugging him, chuckling. Those two were good friends from the start and enjoy being in each other's company very much.

''No worries, Kiba, I got him'', - Uzumaki said and Kiba nodded, going away to other teammates.

They started to jog in place, smiling at each other.

''So the fuck yesterday was pretty great, you look all satisfied'', - Naruto noticed and Shikamaru smiled, nodding.

It's true, anyways. The sex with Ino is always passionate, always brings him so much pleasure that with any other girl he can be. Not to mention, he doesn't have other girl except of her. To be completely honest, he and Ino hated each other pretty much. Both thinking of another as of an abominable twat, they never really talked, but their paths keep on crossing because of same friends. And once, on a birthday, they both got so drunk and the sexual tension was undeniable and they end up in a bed, tearing each other's clothes apart. Shortly after they had a talk, where they both agreed that they continue on with their hate towards each other and still have sex. Shikamaru still remembers how she said in a strict tone: ''It's good for both of us, win-win position''. That's how it started and it continued to this time and now, smart defender can easily say that this was probably one of the best decisions he had ever made.

''And I kinda don't know will she agree or no'', - Naruto said, doing lunges.

''Why not, girls love these things'', - Shikamaru said, starting to do lunge holders.

He loved this training routine, it helped to keep his body in shape and he could get completely concentrated on anything at those moments. However, Uzumaki keep on bragging about his girlfriend, which disturbed Nara from his own thoughts.

''By the way, maybe Shino will ask Ino to come with him and maybe he will succeed'', - Naruto mentioned and Nara chuckled.

Shino is trying so hard to make Ino finally see him as a guy, not as a friend and is failing miserably.

''C'mon, poor guy is struggling'', - his fellow teammate said, chuckling too.

''I actually am all in, it'd be funny to watch his poor attempts to get under her panties and how she will put him on his place'', - Shikamaru said and his friend nodded, smiling.

''I swear, he starts drooling every time he sees her.''

''He has rather poor taste in women, let me tell you.''

''I think she has nice ass'', - Naruto let out, making Nara look up.

He chuckled and shook his head. _She indeed has, _he thought to himself, joining rest of the guys as the coach separated them in two different teams. As he went to the other side of the pitch, he thought about the conditions, which they both agreed on having.

''_It's just sex, nothing else, I still hate you and you still hate me'', - Ino said and he nodded, chuckling. _

"_God, you really do take everything so seriously'', - he let out and she rolled her eyes on this comment, just like she rolls her eyes on every thing what he says. _

''_No one else should know. Not even your best friend and I won't tell it too'', - she added and he shrugged. _

''_Girls are the ones, who are famous for not keeping their mouth shut.'' _

_Ino ignored this, biting her lip and trying to think of something else. He pushed her on his lap, wrapping one arm around her waist._

''_Anything else?'', - he asked, unbuttoning her shirt. _

''_Actually, yes. Do not stay in bed of another till morning. After sex we should leave to our own houses'', - she said and he nodded. _

''_Hate sex is the best sex'' – he pointed out, before crushing his lips on hers. _

He froze, suddenly feeling dizzy. The realization hit him like a wave hit rocks in storm: strongly and all at once. He broke one of the points. He didn't leave to his house after sex. He stayed with Ino till the morning.

A/N: Hey cuties! Okay just a really quick note: as this story is short, then do no expect long chapters and everything will happen pretty quickly. I just wanted to publish something like a present for Christmas for all lovers of this couple. Love you! – Nizza. xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

''And there will be press, of course'', - Kiba said, when they were in the locker room, changing into their clothes after training.

It was quiet boring for Shikamaru, but he listened, knowing that he should come and support, even if he doesn't like it for a bit. Not like Nara doesn't like charities. He loves to help people and he does charity, but he doesn't get the whole idea about the balls. He saw that as just an excuse to all the people from ''high society'' to get all dressed up and appear in the press, he hates the balls like that, because there people give the money just to show-off, to be able to point on the list and say loudly: ''I gave money, look at me, how kind I am!''. He hates it so much, because he knows that they don't give a fuck about to whom or for what they are giving money, they just care about their status and they want to look oh so great to the society, that he just wants to puke. _Fake shit_, he thought, pulling his shirt on.

''Earth to Nara''.

Raising his head, he saw Neji, waving with his hand in front of his face. They smiled and he sit on the bench near him. Neji was his good friend along with Naruto, they both understand each other perfectly and he always listened to Neji as he's older and wiser and can give a great advice. Not like Nara needed some advice, but you get the point. Hyuuga nodded to Kiba and raised his eyebrow, silently asking will he come or not.

''I don't have choice, I should come'', - Nara replied with a shrug.

''Don't be that bitter about it, this one should be actually good'', - Neji said.

''They all are the same. Same faces, same shit, same everything.''

''True, but please, mate, for this time, try to bring a normal girl with you. Last one looked too much like a slut''.

''Because she was one'', - Shikamaru replied and chuckled, looking at Neji, who made a small smile, but quickly wiped it away.

Nara tapped his shoulder, nodding and mouthing: ''I get it'' to his friend and taking his bag. He needs to keep the good image of his club and of him as a player, he gets that he should have presentable girlfriend perfectly. Waving to everyone, Shikamaru exited the locker room, going straight to the parking lot to his car. He was kind of tired and when he got into the car, he just leaned back on the seat with his eyes closed. His thoughts started rooming around Ino and him staying in her house till morning. At that time his phone buzzed and he chuckled, looking at the name on the screen.

''You seem to call every time, when I'm thinking of you'', - he said, smiling.

''I'm not flattered of you thinking of me, Nara. I'm calling, because you broke one of our points'', - she said, her voice strict and calm, with a big of anger in it, as usual, when she talks to him.

''_We _broke this point together'', - he corrected, starting to play with keys.

He always does that, when the topic gets steamy and he is not sure if he's right or not. And in this situation he is not sure about anything.

''I don't think I should remind you that we fucked in my house and it's you, who didn't leave it, when you actually should'', - she said in a sharp tone, making him angry.

He perfectly got that right now Ino is probably so dismissed as this never happened before, but that doesn't give her permission to talk like that and to put all blame in him. They did it together. She could have made him leave, but no, she didn't say a word. And now she's playing in a victim.

''So what?'', - he asked, raising his voice a little.

''We have to do something about this'', - she whispered and he leaned in, gripping the steering wheel.

He didn't see what she could somehow suggest doing here in this situation. But he can't lose to her this argument, can he? There is something about pride and simple stubbornness that don't allow him to do this. Besides, this is Ino. Losing argument to her means so much more than just that.

''What? Stop fucking?''

''Maybe.''

''Don't you pull out this ''maybe'' shit, give me direct answer, Ino'', - he said harshly.

He always hated those 'maybe', 'I don't know', "I'm not sure' things as they only indicated how unconfident person is and it made him annoyed. And Ino perfectly knew this. On the other line, Yamanaka was biting her bottom lip and tapping with her foot, getting more nervous that she should about the whole thing. She didn't see any solution but she knew that they can't leave it like that. They just can't.

''Yes, fine, stop fucking!'', - she let out, obviously being frustrated.

''Okay'', - he let out, not wanting her to think that this somehow affected him.

''Fine.''

''Fine.''

''Fine.''

''I said it already: fine.''

''You, you're just- ugh'', - Ino muttered and cancelled the call, not saying anything else.

Nara gripped his phone in his hands before throwing it to the other seat. He was angry, not really knowing why. Wanting to punch something, he smacked poor steering wheel and let out groan.

''Stupid bitch, she thinks I won't be able to survive without our sex'', - he said quietly to himself, driving out from the training.

He was angry and he knew he shouldn't be like that, but he was and that made him even angrier. He slammed the door of his flat loudly, going right to the kitchen.

''She thinks I will suffer'' – he continue on talking to himself loudly, opening fridge and getting some yogurt from there. ''She thinks she has it all blah-blah-blah, she's just another worker, another mouse in the trap called work and she doesn't even realize that.''

Sitting on the chair, he turned tv on, not really paying attention to anything which is on. Getting spoon, he sighed.

''But she has nice ass, dammit'', - he muttered quietly.

Suddenly he remembered about the ball. He started thinking about who he could get as a date. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he looked through the list of his contacts, biting his lip and trying to find a right girl.

''Mikaela'', - he mumbled, dialing her number and waiting for her reply.

Mikaela is one of his sluts, which basically means the girl with who he has sex often. She was beautiful, didn't look all slutty and actually was nice. ''Hello, it's Mikaela. Leave the message after the beep, please.'' Nara sighed and when he heard ''beep'', he quickly said: ''It's Nara, call me as soon as you can and no, this time it's not about fucking.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

''Who knew that you have dresses that actually cover something.''

''You said to look nice and I'm just doing my job'', - Mikaela replied, turning to Nara

They were sitting in the backseat of the car, looking at each other with smiles. Shikamaru looked her all over again, before murmuring: ''You look really good.'' She smiled and nodded fixing her hair. She agreed on being his date tonight and Shikamaru still doesn't believe that she does it just for a cause, not for money. He and Mikaela always got each other perfectly, he knew she would never cause any kind of problems; besides, she probably agreed to find someone rich as a husband. The car stopped and the driver turned a bit to them, nodding. He then walked out, going to open the door for them.

''Ready?'', - Nara asked and she nodded, smiling.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and get out of the car, quickly turning around from the flashes to handle his hand to Mikaela. If there is someone, who can put up a great show, then it's definitely this woman. She gracefully put one her leg out, leaning in and going out, placing her another leg right beside his, leaning to Nara and wrapping one her arm around his torso. Shikamaru smiled, looking at her as she raised her head.

''Should I pay you for acting like a lady?'', he asked, looking at all of the cameras.

''We can arrange this later and as for now, smile, Nara smile'', she whispered, looking around smiling to everyone as they proceed to the building.

The reporters tried to ask something, but they both completely ignored, going in. Shikamaru never actually could get the whole drill about the footballers. All he is doing is playing the football, the game that means everything to him and yet everyone is so interested in their lives; he loves fans, they are great and not to mention that the football is nothing without the fans, but the reporters and paparazzi are seriously not what he thinks is needed. They got in and Mikaela gasped to which Shikamaru chuckled. He is used to those marble arches, crystal ceilings, beige columns; men in suit that cost more that other people's houses, women in dresses that just scream about their high price. Shikamaru is used to that and it doesn't impress him and sometimes he got so sick of being a part of it. He looked at Mikaela who quickly composed herself, shutting her mouth and stopped looking around. Her fingers interlaced with his and he smiled, winking at her.

''Let the fun begin, huh?'', he asked and her lips twitched in a smile.

Holding hands, they went to the table number ten, where his friends were sitting. Naruto stand up, coming to him and hugging. He turned his attention to Mikaela and raised an eyebrow.

''Mikaela, what a surprise'', he mumbled and the girl chuckled, not saying a thing.

Mikaela and Naruto know each other very well, without some string attached. They smiled at each other and all three sat on the chairs. Shikamaru looked around and his jaw clenched as Ino turned to him and quickly turned away. She was sitting next to Shino and he was trying his hardest to captivate her attention, but was failing. And that was hilarious for Nara and he cleared his throat, when Naruto shook his head in a gesture ''don't open your mouth''. Shikamaru nodded, keep on staring at Ino, knowing that she feels it and knowing that it pisses her off a lot. Mikaela nudged him slightly and he turned to her.

''Nara, won't you like to tell us more about your date, tonight?'', Shino asked, probably being tired of Ino's ignorance and deciding to stop being pathetic.

''I won't like to do this'', Shikamaru replied and mots of the guys chuckled.

Shino blinked, being taken aback by this answer. Naruto only smiled, keep on talking with his girlfriend. Kiba send him stern look, but Nara waited for her reaction and of course she didn't seem to disappoint in him. Ino turned around, facing him and looking pretty pissed off. Her blue eyes were shining with anger, making her look incredibly beautiful.

''This is just disrespectful to your date to say this'', she let out, locking eyes with him.

And in such a not good moment for this, Nara get turned on by her look. Swallowing, he thought about some witty reply, but Mikaela was faster:

''You probably don't know Shikamaru well'', she said, turning to Nara ''With this he's not showing disrespect, honey.''

Shikamaru saw how Ino cringed on the word ''honey''. Mikaela put her hand on his lap, squeezing it lightly and smiling widely. Ino stared at Shikamaru, pursing her lips into a thin line and he could feel the waves of anger that are going from her to him.

''Yeah, you're right. I don't know him well'', she suddenly said, looking down and then turning away.

Mikaela smiled proudly and turned to Shikamaru to see him smiling too, but he wasn't. His eyes were trained on Ino's back and his jaw clenched. He felt something that is very hard to describe. Many thoughts were running through his mind, screaming in his head, making him want to hide his face in his hands. Why she looked sad? Why did she even say that? Should it mean something? Cursing, Nara took a glass with wine in his hand and took a sip from it, putting it back loudly. Mikaela send him a questioning gaze, but he ignored it.

''Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and thank you so much for coming here tonight.''

He looked up and saw Lee standing on the scene, smiling proudly and looking around. Well, the banquet hall was full and that was a big success. Shikamaru smiled at Lee, who started to tell where all the money would go and that was quiet impressive. All money is going to be given to an orphan and for given money they will buy computers there along with other things. Shikamaru clapped with others, when his friend finished his speech and he felt kind of proud that he can point out and say ''yes, I play with this guy in one team, we're friends'' and that happens rarely. He looked at his date, who seemed to be bored by the whole thing already. Mikaela turned to him and pouted.

''Can we already go?'', she asked in a quiet whisper, so only he could hear.

''It had just started. Wait for at least hour and then we will go'', he answered and she nodded, not saying a word.

Shikamaru liked Mikaela for her understanding. She never said a word back, never insisted on something and always did exactly what was wanted from her. Right now she straight up, smiling to others and trying not to look all bored. On the stage some ballerinas appeared and usual show started. Nara turned his attention to more interesting subject. Shino was trying to talk to Ino, but she was ignoring him. Nara wanted to look away, but then he noticed something else. Ino cringed and bite her lower lip and he knows too damn well, when she does that. He touched her. Shino touched her knee, only then Ino does that painful expression. The knee is the place, where she once had a surgery and it's not pleasant for her when someone touches it. And it made Nara angry more than he would imagine. Clearing his throat loudly he made everyone turn to him, but not Shino, who was technically making his way to Ino by touching her legs. Shikamaru was trying his hardest to not say a thing, but it was bothering him a lot. He knew ino. She was not keeping her mouth shut, because she didn't want to make a scandal right here, because she cared about her reputation. She shifted on her seat, titling his head just a bit and caught the glimpse of Nara, staring right at her. Her gaze told him everything what he wanted to know.

''Shino'', he called strictly and the guy raised his head, looking at Nara with raised eyebrow. ''Keep your hands on their place, boy.''

Shino blushed, while others turned to him with confused expressions on their faces. Naruto looked at his best friend, trying to understand what is going on. But Nara was looking at Ino, who sent him small smile that made him feel warmer inside. At that time, Shino decided to say his word and he mumbled that he has no idea about what Nara is talking.

''You know about what I'm talking, boy'', he repeated.

''I'm not a boy, Nara, stop calling me like that'', Shino muttered, turning fully to him. ''My hands are none of your business, watch your girl.''

Mikaela shifted and Naruto with gesture let her know to keep her mouth shut, looking at Shino with surprise. No one really expected something like that from him. Shino is a quiet guy, introverted guy, who never talks a lot. He always leaves to home right after the trainings, never saying a thing to anybody. He is a good guy, he helped them a lot, but as a person, no one knows him. Shikamaru started to tap the table with his fingers – sign that he's pissed off. The manager coughed loudly as everyone else started to turn their heads on their table.

''Nara'', he called, not really knowing what to do.

Shikamaru titled his head, looking at Shino. Without saying a word, he stand up and took off his jacket, giving it to Mikaela. Nodding to Shino, he went out of the ball room, not looking at anyone. The man stopped on his tracks only when he was at the balcony, facing a beautiful view of light of the city. He rubbed the back of his neck and then he heard footsteps. Not turning around and still looking at the sky, Nara said calmly:

''She doesn't like you. You don't interest her; she doesn't give a damn about you, Shino. She doesn't even look at you when you're talking. Ino will never like you in the way that you want her like you. I'm impressed that you're brave enough to do what you did, but she's out of your limit. She's not from your league, she's too much for you. So you can stop your attempts in trying to hook up with her and stop touching her knee under the table now and this is a warning, because if you don't, I will…'' he turned around and froze, looking at standing right in front of him Ino.

She stepped closer, staring at him with big eyes.

''You will what, Nara? What will you do?'' she asked, coming so close that he could see little dots on her nose and could feel her breath on his neck.

Shikamaru swallowed, not answering. Looking in her eyes he suddenly felt like hugging her, but he wasn't sure if this right thing to do. So he just stared at her, keeping silence. But she was waiting for an answer, so he simply stated the truth:

''I would make him stop'', he replied with a stern look.

His jaw clenched and so did his fists as he only thought about Shino touching her again or kissing her. This thought was unpleasant and Nara was taken aback by his own reaction to this. Ino was staring at him and biting her lower lip. Her hands raised and she caressed his chest, starting drawing small circles on it, making him shiver. She understood what he was feeling, because when she saw him with that girl, she almost felt like screaming at her for no reason.

''Is she another whore?'' she asked quietly and he chuckled.

''Is that important for you?''

''Just answer.''

''You know the answer.''

They both stared at each other, not saying a word. Ino leaned back, looking at him. Shikamaru was confused by all her actions. She heard what was for and now she's asking about Mikaela. At the moment, when he decided to finally ask what the hell is going on, Naruto appeared on the balcony, looking very oddly between them. His gaze flickered from one to another and then he said that they should go. Ino, turning around, went away, leaving them alone. Naruto raised one eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

''He was touching her knee under the table'', Shikamaru explained.

''So what? Why do you care?'' Naruto asked, not getting the whole thing.

Nara didn't reply. He didn't have answer for this question and even if he had he would not tell it to Naruto anyways. Uzumaki waited a bit, but as he didn't reply, he shook his head.

''I thought you hated her'', he pointed out, going out.

''I thought so too'', Shikamaru mumbled, going with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

''What is you fuck is wrong with you?''

Nara choked, when Shino pushed him against the lockers as soon as they entered the locker room. Shikamaru gulped, roughly pushing his teammate back and roaring quietly. After what happened in a ball Shino didn't speak to Nara at all. But it seems like he is finally ready to have a talk.

''Shino'', Naruto started, but Shikamaru shook his head, giving a sign to his friend to get away from them.

The locker room was almost empty, most of the players already went out, only Shikamaru, Shino and Naruto were in. Nara couldn't help but smirk at the thought that Shino was too scared to start this, when everyone else was here. Probably because he knew that everyone will take Shikamaru's side, not his one.

''Shika?'' Naruto asked, nodding on Shino and raising his eyebrow. ''I actually need to go.''

''You can go'', he replied and then looked at his fellow teammate. ''I can handle him alone.''

Shino swallowed, but did nothing until Naruto didn't pack his things and go away. Only then, he pushed Nara back to the lockers, staring at him with narrowed eyes and breathing heavily. The genius of the team lowered his gaze for hands of Shino that were pressing him to the locker. Then he looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

''Get out. And this is a warning'', Shikamaru said calmly. When Shino didn't even flinch, he sighed. ''Well, I warned.''

His fist met with Shino's jaw and the other one fell out, holding for his jaw with his hands. Nara stepped closer, really wanting this to end. Whole last night he tried to settle his mind about Ino and the last thing he wants to worry about now is this boy. But Shino, with a loud scream, went forward and was greeted by another punch, this time in the stomach with a leg that made him kneel down. Nara was not into this fight, he was not angry or something; he was tired. Tired of not understanding his relationships with Ino, tired of his team losing games and tired of hearing Shino's complaints.

''I don't see your point here, Shino. What do you want from me, huh? I'm really not in a mood for a-'', he was interrupted by a strong punch on the ribs that made him step back and lean on the lockers, catching breath.

Shikamaru stared at Shino, who was looking rather fierce. Rapidly, the anger started to form in his chest and he didn't even try to calm himself down. His sides are hurting and this is not a joke. Swallowing, he licked his lips before leaning in a bit in a boxer position.

''You got in on, boy'', he muttered quietly and in a quick movement knocked Shino from his feet and pushed him on the wall, holding his torso tight.

In a few seconds he kicked him in his stomach with knee few times, strong enough to make other one feel sick and pain, but not too strong to block him out or cause a lot of harm. Even though everyone thought of him as of the genius, but Nara was a really good fighter, thanks for the boxing lessons that he took and for his ability to control his anger in moments like that. Hearing sob from Shino, he let go, stepping back. His teammate slowly fell on the floor, holding for his stomach and looking up.

''I warned'', Shikmaru said matter-or-factly, shrugging with his shoulders.

This is probably not right, but he felt satisfaction of winning. He never liked Shino for some reasons and when the last one started to try things with Ino, he disliked him even more. Shino get up, leaning on the wall and breathing heavily. Nara hoped he's smart enough to not run at him again and he didn't. Shino sighed, closing his eyes. He looked so exhausted and tired right now that Nara felt a bit bad for him.

''Well'', Shikamaru mumbled, taking his bag in his hands. ''If this is all, then I'm going home. I will send nurse here, Alicia, she will look you up and, if you will be able to turn her on enough, this girl will show you her amazing abilities with her tongue.''

He was ready to go away, opening the door, when he heard a chuckle. Turning around, he saw Shino staring at him with his big eyes. He leaned back and motioned on a place in front of him.

''Can you imagine that there are some guys in this world that actually don't really like the idea of fucking someone, who they even don't know?'' he asked and Shikamaru shook his head. ''Well, I'm one. I don't want to have sex with some random girl.''

Nara didn't really get why this was said to him. But, turning around, he sat in front of him with a sigh. Looking at his tattooed knuckles, he waited for Shino to say something and he soon did, talking quietly, almost whispering:

''I really do like her, okay? I want to be with her, but I don't understand what I'm not making right. I was gentle – she didn't like it, I was rude – she didn't like it, I tried to completely ignore her – it didn't work. And then I thought that maybe I should become more confident, so I thought..anyways, it didn't work and you only made it worse.''

Nara raised an eyebrow, when Shino looked at him, waiting for some kind of reaction on this. But he didn't get a one. All because Shikamaru was way too busy trying to calm his heart, because it seemed like getting out of his chest in any second. Maybe for a tiny second he felt sorry. He felt sorry for Shino, because everyone knows that loving someone and not having them love you back sucks a big time. But it wouldn't be Nara if he would let him to know this, right?

''Why are you telling me this? No offences, but I don't care about this'', he said calmly, looking at him with raised eyebrow.

''Of course you care about this, Shika, then why the hell you got so pissed off, when I started touching her? And don't you tell me that this is because of your manners, you don't give a shit about them'', Shino said, leaning in.

Shikamaru shifted, not feeling comfortable. _This talk is getting a dangerous turn. _He cleared his throat, not saying a thing. Not wanting to get this any deeper, Nara simply stand up, not giving any kind of answer to Shino. He opened the door and turned his head.

''So should I call Alicia or you better huff here alone?'' he asked, taking out his phone from the pocket.

''You like her, don't you?'' Shino asked, making Nara froze on the place.

Having many and many years of practice, he remained emotionless for this, looking at Shino calmly. He repeated his question about Alicia again and his teammate chuckled.

''You're so into her, Shikamaru'', he let out.

''I'm no longer listening to this bullshit'', Nara said, going out.

He was going to the exit of the tunnel, shivering a bit. Gripping his teeth, he started to chew on his bottom lip, rubbing back of his neck.

''You're in such a shit, Nara'', he screamed, wanting to have the last word.

''Tell me something I don't know'', Shikamaru muttered through his gripped teeth, going to his car.

He get in, sighing and driving to his house. Tapping the steering wheel with his finger, he tried to not think about it, but it was kind of hard to ignore. That's why he chose to turn radio on to the max, rolling down his window and listening to the music. But even with the music beaming up, he couldn't stop thinking about what he heard. Licking his lips, he shook his head, not wanting to think about her. He parked the car and get out, cursing out loud. Shitty day, already. His phone rang at the moment, when he kneeled down to pick the newspapers. Seeing ''Mikaela'' on the screen, he was more than just surprised.

''Already missed me?'' he asked, getting the keys out of the pocket.

''I've been called many names in my life, but 'mysterious brunette' is radically different from them all'', she said and his eyebrows furrowed as he came in.

Slamming door behind him, Shikamaru took shoes off, going to the living room and sitting on the sofa. It was clear that something was written on the newspapers, so he opened on, looking through articles. Mikaela said that it's on the tenth page and he opened it, looking at the picture of whole his team at the charity ball. His eyes caught the beginning of what Mikaela was talking about. Holding the phone between his shoulder and cheek, he read loudly: ''But Naruto Uzumaki wasn't the one, who came not alone; Nara Shikamaru, appeared on the charity ball hand to hand with a mysterious brunette. Nothing is official yet, they have never seen before this together, but who knows, maybe it's time for a girlfriend-boom in the team?'' He stared at the article for a seconds, before throwing this piece of paper on the floor, cringing.

''I have never heard anything more horrible than a 'girlfriend-boom', I swear'', she said, making Shikamaru roll his eyes.

''Is that somehow a problem for you or what?'' he asked, not being in a mood to discuss some idiotic article.

''Chill, Nara, I just called to ask what are you going to do about this, you know me, I don't give a shit'', she said.

Shikamaru shook his head, not saying a thing. Does he want to do something with this? No, he doesn't care. But what if Ino had already saw this. What if she thought that for this time, this is serious. What if Ino thought that he is actually taken. And what is the most ridiculous is that fact that he's actually cares what she thinks. With a sigh, he stand up, going back to the door and pulling shoes on.

''I gotta go'', I mumbled and Mikaela hang up, without saying a word.

She probably got offended, but it's not like he cared. This idea was beyond crazy and Shikamaru was still not sure why he is doing this by the time he was sitting in the car. All he knew is that he needs to say this to her and then, well, see what happens. The best plan is the one, which is completely unplanned, so he drove confidently, not thinking about any kind of doubts. Nara was usually like that, fulfilling every idea that came in his mind immediately, to not lose his bravery or to simply not forget the idea. And this time, was all about not forgetting bravery.

''Oh shit'', he muttered, getting out of the car and looking around.

He parked the car right in front of the building, so he will see if she will go out. Looking at the clocks, he sighed, leaning on the car and taking headphones from the pocket along with phone. It's going to be a long wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ino went to the exit, smiling to the guard and opening the door. Today was a really good day for her, she somehow managed to finish everything what had to be finished, surprising everyone else including herself. She sighed because of the weather and her eyes widened, when she saw Nara Shikamaru, leaning on the car with closed eyes. She looked around before coming closer to him. Small smile placed on her lips, when she understood that he's actually sleeping.

''Hey'', she said, making serious face and trying to sound very strict.

He didn't react, keep on sleeping. His mouth was a bit open and it looked really cute. She had to remind herself to be strict and emotionless to clear her throat again, but he didn't react on this too.

''Nara hey'', she said louder, leaning in a bit, looking at his face.

She pushed his shoulder and his eyes opened. Shikamaru stared at her with confusion and then his eyes widened. Opening his mouth to say something, he looked down at her lips, closing his mouth and not letting out a single word to her. All his thoughts were kinda blocked and he couldn't mange to make his brain start working.

''I can see you waited a lot, so you fell asleep'', Ino said, raising her eyebrow on him. ''You could just call, you know.''

Shikamaru just opened door of his car, looking at her. With hesitation, Ino get in, but before this she looked around for some paparazzi. They are always around him and this is something that she doesn't like at all. They sit in the car and Nara drove to her favorite restaurant that had a view on the bridge. The car ride was silent, just like coming to the place and picking the table. You know, when you had this strange knot in your stomach before something very and very important? Ino had one, watching him ordering the bottle of wine along with some fish.

''Wine for bravery?'' She asked in a sarcastic tone and he didn't answer, looking at her like she already knows everything. ''I actually am starting to get very annoyed by the fact that I still don't know what am I doing here.''

''It's not like I forced you to come'', Shikamaru pointed out, looking at her. ''As far as I remember you sat in the car by yourself, not even asking any kind of questions.''

Ino pursed her lips into a thin line, not knowing what to say to this. She ordered a salad and water, turning back to the guy, who cleared his throat. And the whole situation was getting quite awkward, because he doesn't talk and not being patient person, Ino started to get incredibly annoyed by this. The waiter brought the wine and poured it into the glass and went away. She looked at the guy in front of her and sighed. Slowly starting to get nervous, she just wanted this to end as fast as it only can.

''You better drink it now, for bravery. If you won't, I don't think I will ever hear the reason of this'', she said.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but did as he said. Following this sip of wine that he took, he cleared his throat, shifting on the seat. Bravery still didn't come, but he's not some girl, yeah?

''I think we need to discuss some situation between us'', he started and Ino put the fork back to the table, raising her head. ''Don't you say you don't know what I mean.''

''Too bad that I actually really don't know what you mean'', she mumbled, starting to feel herself uncomfortable.

She can handle angry Nara, frustrated Nara, goofing around Nara and even sleepy Nara, but seeing him serious was something that for some reasons scared her. Maybe because she was afraid that he would actually say the truth out loud. You know, until you didn't say it, you just think about it in your head, knowing that this is the truth, but not having guts to voice it. And right now, when she looked at him, she realized that Nara has guts to voice it and that he's going to say it anyway. And Ino got scared, because saying the truth out loud will make her even more realistic and she's not sure if she's ready to face what she's going to face. So she chose to pretend completely stupid, knowing that this will piss of Shikamaru soon.

''Don't you start this game, I honestly am tired'', he mumbled and it was something that she completely didn't expect to hear from him.

Now, when she looked attentively, she noticed little wrinkles by his eyes, how tired he looked in general and she felt how something in her heart ached. Ino cleared her throat, looking down at her plate. Shikamaru watched her every move, not understanding her at all. He thought that maybe he should say everything gradually, but it changed as he saw how she behaves.

''Do you miss me?'' he asked quickly, looking at her.

Ino froze, slowly raising her head and looking at him with wide eyes. Did he just really asked…? She swallowed, not saying a thing. Because of her silence, Shikamaru decided to spur everything out.

''Just tell me yes or not to my next question, okay? And don't you lie, you know that I can sense lies. Do you think that somewhere in between those nights that we spent together, it all became more than just simple fucking? Do you think so? Yes or no?'' he asked, leaning in and looking in her eyes.

Ino licked her lips, leaning back on the chair and looking at him too. She could feel the pressure on her shoulders, like whole world weight was on them now and she knew how answer to this question is important. Does she think it changed? Of course it did. It would be pretty silly to think that some time of their nights without sleep, some time of kissing his lips and touching his body, some time she fell in love with this man, counting freckles when he fell asleep, looking at him when he doesn't see and wishing he once stayed for a night, so she could cuddle to him and never let go. This sounded to cheesy even for her, so she bite her tongue, looking at him in a silence. This, and here I mean silence, can be interpreted in different ways and Shikamaru was one of those, who think that if person is silent, then he just tries to think of how to say politely ''no''.

''Of course'', he let out with a shook if his head, not looking at her. ''Fucking, of course.''

He felt…it doesn't really matter actually, because if he felt something, he didn't show it at all. Shikamaru raised his head and looked at confused Ino, who didn't get what this ''of course'' can possibly mean. He took a sip of his wine and stand up, not saying a thing. Ino watched him with amused expression, not understanding what he's doing.

''You didn't hear the answer'', she let out, watching how he put his phone to the pocket.

''Your silence was an answer'', he said and turned around, going to the exit.

''What? Shikamaru!'' she screamed, but he kept on going to the exit.

If there was something that Ino always treasures then it was her pride, but now, she stand up and run after him, completely forgetting about it and cursing under her breath of wearing those heels today. Hearing footsteps behind his back, Shikamaru turned around and Ino bumped at him on the speed, pulling him on the wall. His hands automatically wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close, looking down at her face.

''You fucking idiot, silence is not an answer'', Ino breathed out, looking at him and catching her breath. ''Why, why the fuck you thought that it is? Nara, you're more stupid that I thought you were. And you are not a genius.''

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow on this, but didn't say a thing. He watched as she composed her breath and leaned back from him, but he didn't let her. His hands were holding her elbows tightly, not letting her move for an inch. Hope started to form in his chest and he knew that this is not really good. Hope dies the last, eh? It happened so many times on the matches and he really didn't want to feel this in his personal life, too.

''So what is the answer?'' he asked impatiently, looking at her.

''32'' she replied, looking up. ''You have 32 freckles on your body, Shikamaru.''

Nara was more shocked than confused with this. He did even let go from her elbows, leaning on the wall and staring at her in shock.

''And you know when I counted them? That night when you stayed till morning, you slept so peacefully and I started counting those freckles and god dammit, by the look on your eyes I can see you still don't know what I mean, yes, Nara, fucking yes, do you hear me? Yes!''

Shikamaru blinked, looking in her eyes and feeling like a bubble of happiness is filling him inside. The smile showed on his lips and he hugged her tight, his lips seeking for hers, finding them quickly and sealing together in a kiss. It was rather long time since he last felt those lips, so he tried to make this kiss last longer than usual. They leaned back from each other, breathing heavily.

''I knew it'', he mumbled with a smirk and she punched him in shoulder, smiling, ''You're so into me, aren't you?''

Ino raised her eyebrow, looking at him. Childish smile was again on his lips and she thought that this is the way that she always wants to see him: with that prankish smile, shining eyes, not sad and tired.

''I think you're more into me'', she let out, showing her tongue to him. ''Shall we go home?''

Shikamaru nodded, smiling and wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to the exit.

**A/N: Merry Christmas, darlings! I wish you all the best, may all your dreams come true and your family stay happy and healthy. You all are absolutely amazing! - Nizza. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

''I suggest you shut up'', Ino muttered, looking angrily at chuckling Nata through the mirror.

She was cursing out loud everyone, who thought that this would be cool to make a party and make everyone wear white. She knew before that white is not her color, but now, wearing fifth dress and realizing that it looks horrible on her too, she got completely sure in this. And giggling Nara, who was making, as he probably thought, witty comments, was not helping at all. She let out nervous and annoyed sigh and he came closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

''Or what?'' he breathed out in her ear, biting her earlobe and looking at her in the mirror.

''I didn't think of the witty response, so when something clever will come in my mind, I will let you know'', Ino mumbled and Shikamaru smiled, kissing her temple and turning her around to face him.

''You look beautiful'', he said and she raised eyebrow sarcastically. ''Well, white is not your color, but this dress suits you more than previous ones.''

Ino rolled her eyes and pushed him to the side, going back to the closet. She didn't want to look beautiful. She wanted to look stunning, breathtaking. She should see it in his eyes, when he will see her. She wanted to amaze, to blow his mind away, no matter how cheeky this sounded. She looked at another white dress and wondered again, why does she has so many white dresses, when this color is not really for her.

''Don't you want me to look really great standing next to you, this is our first time, when we will go out as a couple'', she said from the closet, taking the dress in her hands.

Shikamaru looked at her back, smiling. He felt strangely happy that she wants to look good for him. Those little things made sense for him and if his friends could read his mind, they would make fun of him and say that he's becoming like those guys, who he hated. But there was indeed something so sweet in realizing that she is trying for him. Nara hates those shopping and then changing in other clothes things, but Ino manages to make everything entertaining. His gaze stopped on her ass and he smirked, going to her.

''You are so nervous'', he said, touching her bare shoulders with his hands and starting to massage them. ''Relax. You are better than anyone with who I have ever been seen.''

''Oh well, thank you'', she snapped and brushed his hands off her shoulders.

Shikamaru sighed, realizing what he said and turned her to him again, looking in her eyes. Their gazes met and he leaned in, touching her forehead with his. He wanted to tell her that he didn't mean it. He wanted to tell her that she's actually is so freaking great, so god damned great that he feels like he doesn't deserve to stand next to her. He wanted to tell her that he doesn't give a damn about the press, because she's with him and he doesn't care about anything else. But instead of all this, he muttered:

''Ino who I know will not give a damn about what any kind of those little people will write about her.''

She shivered and swallowed, looking in his gaze. Nodding, she turned around, feeling how he unzipped her dress, stepping back. Whole thing will start in three hours and she didn't even do make up. Quickly getting into another dress, she turned to Shikamaru. His eyes travelled up and down her body and his lips curved into a smirk that she loved so much. He nodded without a word and she finally saw what she was hoping to see all this time in his eyes: fascination. Looking at herself in the mirror, she stayed satisfied with short one-shoulder dress, which was looking way better than any of her previous dresses. She liked the way her collarbones stand out and how dress showed off her curves. It was beautiful and suited her. She turned back to him with a smile.

''Come here doll'', he whispered.

Ino bite her lower lip and came closer, letting him wrap his hands around her hips. He looked at her and leaned in, catching her lips in a kiss. With one quick move, he had her laying beneath him on the bed and his hand was travelling up her leg. Ino let out a sigh when his hand gripped her thigh and his lips kissed her neck. He always made her out of breath with his simple yet undeniable moves that were so hard to resist. If it weren't for this party she would have given up, but they have a party and they need to go there. Shikamaru already was kissing her collarbones, when she pulled him away, quickly standing up. She shot him a gaze and he rolled his eyes.

''Oh, let me guess: make up?'' he asked and after her nod, he sighed, falling on bed and taking his phone out of the pocket. ''Praise god for putting games in this phone.''

She only smiled, going to the bathroom. It all took her like twenty minutes and she was ready. Ino never really liked having much make up, so it was no problem to her. Besides, she got tired of hearing his sighs all the time. She was ready and he was too. Shikamaru came closer to her, his hands gripping her hips and lips finding hers naturally. It was still strange for him to kiss her just like that, to stay in bed with her till the morning. Strange, but so damn awesome. They leaned back from each other and Shikamaru winked, taking her hand in his.

''Don't be nervous'', he whispered, looking in her eyes and she nodded. ''Good. Let's go then.''

They went to the car and he let her get in first, following then. Ino leaned on the seat, closing her eyes and trying to relax. It was surprising that she is so nervous, but she couldn't do a thing. She felt his hand on her knee, giving it a squeeze and going up. His fingers run up and down her thighs, making her shiver. Ino looked at him with raised eyebrow and saw that he was looking straight at the driver.

''Yeah, I think it's better to turn to the left here'', he said, not even looking at her.

His hand gripped her thigh and his thumb started to draw circles on it. Ino slapped his hand, but he stayed still, not taking it way and keep on talking to the driver. She hated moments like that. Absolutely hated them, because he makes her sexually frustrated and don't even look at her. Her hand moved towards his legs and she did the same, smirking, when he shifted on his place.

''What? What happened?'' she asked innocently and he looked at her.

Nara only muttered something under his breath and she didn't hear a thing. Looking at the window, she saw many cars and already could see a paparazzi waiting for everyone to appear. Taking a deep breath and hoping that Shikamaru didn't see this, she swallowed hard, when the car stopped and the driver nodded to them. For Nara this whole procedure was more like a routine, this all happened too many times for him to somehow bother. He looked at Ino and raised one eyebrow and she nodded, not really feeling very confident.

''You're stunning'', he said seriously, making her blush a bit.

Shikamaru walked out of the car, holding a door for her to get out. Ino took his hand in hers and walked out of the car, looking down, so she won't get blind because of the flashes. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her close, looking at the cameras and managing a smile. He hated this part just as much as she did, so he tried to pull her very quickly through this, but luck was not on their side.

''Oh,Shikamaru, hi!'' Tenten let out, coming to them with her husband and smiling widely.

She hugged him tight and then turned her attention to Ino, who smiled. This only meant that they were again under the spotlight and Tenten didn't seem to mind it all. She was talking with them right in the middle of the carpet, like they were in some park. It was a normal thing for Tenten, but Ino felt like running out of there because of all the attention. Couldn't she talk to them when they got inside?

''That was really nice to meet you too'', Ino mumbled, shaking her hand and then coming to Shikamaru. ''God dammit, what the fuck was that?''

''She is like that, don't mind her'', he answered, being pretty annoyed by this too. ''Almost there, come.''

He leaded her to the big building, where all other players were standing. This evening was important for him and Ino knew it. This evening was all about his club, with giving out awards and just spending a good time together. She smiled to everyone, noticing Shino coming to her.

''Oh my'', she mumbled and looked at Shikamaru, who looked at the same direction. ''Be nice, will you?''

''No promises'', he muttered and watched as Shino approached them. ''Hello, Shino.''

Ino gripped his hand tighter and smiled, not feeling comfortable at all. She never really spoke to Shino since that day and he know seemed to be all friendly, which confused her a bit.

''It's so nice to see you two here, how have you been doing?'' he asked cheerfully, wanting to hug them both, but Shikamaru put his hand on his chest, pushing him slightly. ''Oh.''

''Yeah, Shino, 'oh'. We will go inside'', Nara said and went in, pulling Ino with him.

''That was rude'', she said, not being angry on him, but not liking what he did. ''I mean, I would like to be split by you two in that hug, but you could have just say this.''

Nara ignored this, looking around for a free place and as soon as he find this, he pulled her there, waving to his friends. Ino knew them all, so when she sat there, it didn't feel awkward at all. They were laughing and talking and it get a bit uncomfortable, when Neji was like ''I thought you hated each other'' and everyone stared at them instantly after this, but thanks god Shikamaru turned attention to another subject and everyone left this theme. Ino was looking at Shikamaru and thinking how did this happen. When did he start to mean more than anyone else, when did he stop this hate thing towards him. He caught her gaze and looked at her, smiling. This prankish, childish smile is probably the thing about him that she loves the most. She can stare at the way he smiles all the time and will instantly feel better. And looking at him, she knew that he thought about the same and he really did. Shikamaru wondered how did this happen that he actually has aa real woman who he loves by his side, not just some slut. This feeling was new too him, but it felt awesome and he never wanted this feeling to end.

''I'd say that you're glowing from happiness, but I guess you will punch me for that'', Naruto said to him, taking sip from the glass.

''I'd say the same for you, but I guess you're glowing because of the amount of the crème that you put on'', he replied and his friend rolled his eyes. ''How with your..how was her name?''

''It doesn't matter anymore, because she is past and I'm a free man and I will move on and either though I'm all by myseeeeeelf'', Naruto said, singing last part and making Nara laugh. ''But being serious, we broke up lately, but this is not that important and as I can see, you are more than happy'', he added, nodding on Ino.

Shikamaru looked at her and smiled, looking down. Happy. Is he happy? Looking at the smiling Ino, he realizes that he's happy and not because she's with him, but just because she's smiling, while she's with him. He turned to Naruto, who now was holding his hands in a heart shape and making weird faces. Punching him in shoulder, Nara chuckled, turning to Ino. Feeling his gaze, she turned to him with raised eyebrow. He shook his head, his hand sneaking under the table and finding hers. Ino would like to keep it that way, but Shikamaru raised his hand and hers too, putting them on the table, so now everyone could see how their fingers are interlaced. And this way was unofficial way of saying that they are together and this is serious and Ino secretly liked it, even though she rolled her eyes on him.

''Good job'', Neji said to Shikamaru, pointing on their hands and smiling. ''I never thought that you would steal Shino's girl, though.''

''She was never his girl'', Nara muttered through gripped teeth.

''Alright, alright'', Hyuuga mumbled, raising his hands in defense and smiling. ''I can see, it's pretty serious, huh?''

Shikamaru nodded and there were no more questions or stares. He just made it clear that she's with him and not like a date for one evening, but like a girlfriend, even though he hated all those names like 'girlfriend' or 'boyfriend'. They were together and no one said a thing and that was for the best. The paparazzi was going around them, trying to take the better pic of Nara's girlfriend and that pissed Ino off, but she managed to fake a smile for a whole evening. It was not that easy to do as she thought it would be, but she did a good job, as Tenten said then. Sitting in the car, leaning on the seat with closed eyes and being tired of the whole thing, she felt his fingers on her knee, drawing something on it.

''You're stunning today'', he whispered, looking at her face and smiling, when her lips curved into smile, even though she still had her eyes closed. ''And tomorrow you will see your face in the magazines.''

''You could have not mention it'', she let out, opening her eyes and staring at him. ''It was a nice evening. I was happy to meet people, who mean a lot to you.''

Shikamaru smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. He knew that she was saying truth and he also knew that it was important for her to meet all those people, she cared about him and that was amazing to feel her love. He smiled and she smiled back. The silence seemed to be just right in this situation and he leaned in, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder, nuzzling his nose there and smiling.

''I feel happy'', he muttered against his will.

''I know'', Ino replied. ''I'm happy too.''

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the last chapter and epilogue should come soon before the New year! I really hope you enjoyed the story so far, hope I could shake up your Shika/Ino feelings. Love you, darlings! – Nizza. xx**


	8. Epilogue

Shikamaru looked around, huffing. So posh, just like he expected it to be. But this is Neji and he loves things like that and Nara is judging him for that not secretly. He looked at the huge 6 floors cake and only rolled his eyes. Too much. Just too much in all ways for him.

''I wonder who will eat all of this'', Naruto muttered, standing close to him.

''All guests'', Shikamaru answered with a shrug. ''I don't know why we were picked for this, honestly, we are not his best friends.''

Naruto didn't answer, licking his lips. He came closer to the cake and started to look around for someone else in the room and Nara immediately understood what is going on here. He slapped his hand that was reaching for a cake and received a judging gaze. This cake indeed looks very delicious and Shikamaru would love to eat now, but this is Neji's wedding and they need to behave. And he is sure that eating the cake before it is even showed to all of the guests is not a good behavior.

''We need to go to Neji'', Nara reminded and Naruto rolled his eyes, nodding.

They went out of the room with a cake and went to the hall. They have two hours till the guests will start to come and they needed to check up on Neji. Naruto went further, while Shikamaru stopped, spotting Ino with Naruto's girlfriend, standing near the wall. She saw him too and excused herself from her friend, going to him. She was wearing yellow dress, just like the other girl, because this is what fiancée wished. Ino came closer, smiling and he wrapped his arms around her, smiling too.

''Everything is alright?'' he asked quietly and she nodded. ''What's the plan?''

''Go to the room, calm her down, check her wedding dress, start to get ready'', she answered and wrapped her arms around his neck. ''And you? Same?''

''Pretty much'', he answered with a nod and leaned in, pecking her lips. ''When you will have some break? I will always be on the other side, we won't see each other till the whole ceremony?''

''Guess so'', she mumbled and pouted. ''I need to go now. See you soon.''

He nodded, kissing her lips and letting her go to the other girl. ino walked to the special room, where Neji's fiancé was standing, still wearing her normal clothes. Tenten was a nice girl and they all loved her, but she was way too nervous and Ino didn't judge her. She will probably be like that too on her own wedding day. They hugged and Tenten showed them her wedding dress, which was on the bed.

''Okay, calm down, we will help, don't be nervous'', Ino mumbled and as Tenten nodded, she went to pick up the dress. ''It's beautiful. Can't wait till I see it on you. C'mon.''

From the other side of the building, in another room same was happening with Neji, who just was walking around in circles, annoying Naruto and Shikamaru pretty much. Last one was thinking seriously about punching him, so he can calm down a bit. Naruto just started to drink whiskey, which was not a good sign.

''Neji, stop on the place and go wear your suit'', Nara ordered and his teammate nodded, grabbing his suit and going to the change room.

Naruto and Shikamaru waited for him there. Nara looked around the room, suddenly thought of him getting married getting into his mind. He shifted on the place, getting annoyed that he can get this idea out of his mind. He was not scared of the marriage or responsibilities. But maybe he was scared of the marriage because that suppose to mean the end of his freedom, independence and he didn't like it at all. Not like he was very independent now, but you get the thought. He raised his head to look at Neji, who was in suit.

''Looking pretty, Barbie-doll'', he commented and Hyuuga only rolled his eyes on this, being so obviously nervous. ''Chill, Neji. It's all good.''

''Nara is right, looking good in this'', Naruto said.

Neji only shrugged. He was nervous and didn't like to have all the attention on himself, so he decided to change the topic, so he can loosen up a bit. His eyes stopped on Shikamaru, who was saying something to Naruto and then they both laughed.

''And you, Nara'', he called, getting attention of the defender. ''What are your plans? One year already with Ino and still didn't propose? You're not getting younger, man. Look at me, we dated six months and that was enough for me to understand that I want to spend my lie with Tenten. What is stopping you?''

Shikamaru instantly didn't like the theme. He already thought about this. Yes, he's not getting younger, but he's not that old and Ino is two years younger than him, which is also very good. But again, what about his freedom? And at the same time, he looks at the married couple and they look happy. Even Naruto, his Naruto is searching for a ring and is planning the way he will propose.

''She will not wait forever for you'', Neji let out quietly, looking at his bowtie. ''She can find someone, who will be more brave and propose to her.''

''Hyuuga, concentrate on your wedding, I will somehow solve mine'', Nara muttered through gripped teeth.

Naruto tapped his back and stand up, helping Neji with a bowtie. Nara stand up, pushed Naruto away and took bowtie in his hands.

''Mind'', he whispered, making bowtie too tight, '' .business.''

At the last word Neji couldn't breathe, so he stepped back, trying to control his anger. He thought about this too, that Ino may get tired of waiting and just went to another guy. All girls in her age get proposed to and then get married, this is a perfect age to start family and he knows that. But they already live together for a year, they are happy, does it really need to be that formal? He went out from the room, going to the hall and leaning on the wall. Those thoughts were running in his mind and it was making him angry just to imagine Ino with someone else and it physically hurt to imagine her leaving him.

''Aha, someone's sneaking from his responsibilities!''

Shikamaru jumped, getting scared and looked at smiling Ino, who quickly fixed her yellow dress. She was smiling, but smile fade as she looked on his face. Her eyebrows furrowed and she stepped closer, knowing that something is not right.

''What happened?'' she quickly asked, coming closer.

''Nothing'', Shikamaru replied and tried to smile, but he knew that she will not believe in this.

''Nara'', she warned and he sighed, giving up and pulling her on him.

He leaned on the wall and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He looked in her eyes, trying to find the words to say, but end up being silent. Feeling his struggle, Ino just kissed his lips, smiling. This always relaxed him and helped him a bit in times like that.

''Everyone is getting married'', he said, looking at her.

''So?'' she asked, raising her eyebrow.

''Do you want this too?'' he asked, looking in her eyes.

Ino blinked, not getting the question. She looked at Shikamaru, trying to understand from where this is coming from. Of course she wants to get married one day, this is just a need, not like a wish or something. He was all tensed up and she didn't like it at all.

''Why are you asking this?'' she asked and he sighed. ''Shika, of course I want to get married one day, this is what every girl wants, this is a normal thing.''

''Can you wait?'' he asked with desperation in his voice. ''Just a bit?''

And that's when Ino understood what is going on here. Looking at everyone around them getting married, he thought that she wants this too and is waiting for his proposal. Of course she was waiting for his proposal, but not in the near future and seeing him nervous like that actually made her giggle.

''Shikamaru'', she whispered softly, taking his face in her hands. ''Don't feel pressured just because everyone is getting married, okay? I don't even think about it, honestly. Relax.''

He wanted to reply, but then they heard sounds of the cars stopping, which only meant that guests are finally starting to come. She pecked his lips and went away and he did the same, not being able to stop thinking about what she had just told him. The ceremony started shortly after and even though Shikamaru did not expect this, it was actually a whole lot fun. Watching Neji kissing Tenten, Shikamaru quickly moved to Ino, gripped her hand and surprising the girl.

''One day we will be on their place'', he whispered in her ear and she turned to him in shock. ''I promise.''

Ino smiled at this, nodding and leaning on him. Shikamaru smiled too, kissing her forehead and finally relaxing. There will come time, when he will need to go and buy her a ran, when he will need to see her in this wedding dress, when he will need to pick some fancy place where they can get married. This time just didn't come yet, but Shikamaru was sure that it will come. And when it will, he won't run away.

**A/N: well, this is it guys. Hope you enjoyed the story, thank you for reading and favoriting and letting me know your opinions. Happy New Year, darlings! From the bottom of my heart I wish you only happiness in 2014, I hope you will cry only from the laughter, I hope your lives will be filled with love and joy. Go outside, work your ass to reach your aims, fulfill your dreams. Have the best time. I love you all. – Nizza. xx**


End file.
